


We'll Always Have Yesterday

by okami14



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Post-Movie, Spoilers, thoughts on the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami14/pseuds/okami14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had believed him when he’d said he would follow after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoiler Alert) A little personal scene after Nux's death with Capable, as she truly let's it all sink in.

She wished she could say that she knew it would never last.

That she had guarded herself, her heart, smartly and hadn’t become too attached to him. After all, it would be foolish to fall for a man when they were guaranteed absolutely nothing. Not that day, not tomorrow, or even the next hour.

But she did not know. Or, rather, she did not let herself know.

Instead, she brushed her fingertips over his arms gently. She let herself be held in the arms of someone she truly wanted to be held by. She hugged him close from behind when they road to the salt lands. She gave him small words of encouragement when they drove back on course to the Citadel.

And, perhaps the worst one yet, she had believed him when he’d said he would follow after her.

Nux didn’t make it that far.

As much as Capable wanted too, she couldn’t bring herself to be angry at him. She wanted to call him a liar, a cheat, for making her think that they had stood even a slim chance. For leaving her alone once more in the wasteland of the world, even when she was surrounded by her sisters. Their comfort had been received with gratitude, but no matter how many hugs and touches she was given it wasn’t the same. They were his touches. His hugs. His chapped lip smile.

When they found Nux’s body, bloody and bruised and torn, Capable had only gazed at it briefly before turning away. It wasn’t him, and she didn’t wish to remember him that way. No, his bright blue eyes would be forever burned into her mind, and that was what she preferred. Not the feel of his cold corpse. It was wrong. He should always be warm.

That night, Capable did something she hadn’t done in a long time. She looked up at the sky, up at the stars that almost seemed to be speaking to her, and she prayed. Prayed to whatever god or gods existed that they had Nux with them. That he was happy, healthy, and not in any pain. She prayed that he could see her, watch over her, and the one day she would join him. Then they could be together there, since they hadn’t been allowed to on Earth. Maybe then it would be okay.

“We’ll always have yesterday,” Capable murmured at the sky, words little more than a whisper. “But tomorrow isn’t coming.”

If she looked hard enough, she swore she could see his smile in the stars.


End file.
